freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chica's Magic Rainbow (Minigame)
Were you looking for the character of the same name or the ending? Chica's Magic Rainbow is a minigame found on the Halloween Update Backstage area by taking a path of false trees on the left of the house above Nightmare Balloon Boy until a hidden minigame entrance is found. The minigame is a play on rage games, particularly unfair platformers, where a cartoon rainbow with buck teeth insults the player continuously while they control Chica and navigate an extremely difficult platforming course. Gameplay The course in general functions like a basic platforming side-scroller. The player controls Chica and moves around through a seemingly innocuous course, which is soon revealed to be filled with traps. The mechanics for jumping are intentionally made to be very precise and frustrating, as Chica will stop going up and immediately start falling the moment the player lets go of the jump button. The player must avoid sunflowers that shoot their petals in eight directions, wooden spikes that pop out of the ground (and in one case, the sky), and logs that get hurled at Chica, while the rainbow itself shoots lasers and its eyeballs in an attempt to kill the player. The rainbow starts by introducing the player to her "happy fun rainbow land" and motivating the player with encouraging remarks. Her pleasant attitude slowly starts to deteriorate as the game progresses. The more times the player dies, the more rude Chica's Magic Rainbow's comments will become, going from getting annoyed and wanting to leave, to mild insults and then to outright swearing. Finally, if the player dies too many times, 33 to be exact, the rainbow will lose patience with the player and, after they respawn, will shoot lasers from its eyes continuously until the player dies one last time and gets booted from the minigame. Upon the player's final death, they will be presented with a "You Suck" message. If the player completes the course, the rainbow will sulk, and the player will receive a "Great Job" message. Rewards Characters that the player unlocks will be rewarding depending on the time it took them to complete the course, specifically around 3 minutes. If the player takes more than 3 minutes to complete the course, then they will unlock Animdude. If the player completes the course in under 3 minutes, then they will unlock Mr. Chipper. Gallery Rainbow4.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow, angry at the player. Chicasmagicrainbowwin.jpg|The Great Job! screen upon completing the game. ChicaMinigameIdle.gif|Chica's idle animation. ChicaMinigameWalk.gif|Chica's walking animation (click to animate). ChicaMinigameJump.png|Chica's jumping sprite. RainbowEye.gif|Chica's Magic Rainbow's eye (click to animate). EYEBEAMS.png|The lasers that Chica's Magic Rainbow will shoot that will either kill/ let the player into a small gap of the lasers. Rainbow2.png|The happy sprite of Chica's Magic Rainbow as if nothing is going to happen. CMRfence.png|Some fence posts. CMRWhiteFlower.png|Some flowers. CMRbg.png|The background for the minigame. CMRYellowFlowers.png|Three yellow flowers. CMRSunflower.png|A tall sunflower that shoots seeds at Chica. CMRPlatform.png|The grassy platform from the minigame. CMRLog.png|A log. CMRSkewer.png|Several logs that come down from the ceiling. CMRFinish.png|The flag from the finish line. Trivia *If the player clicks the X on the Voices option on the lower left in an attempt to turn voices off, Chica's Magic Rainbow will become insulted and immediately start shooting her eye lasers at the player. On the player's next death, they will receive the "You Suck" message and be booted from the minigame. **If a player is attempting a speed run and feel they need to start over, this method can be used to get out of the game as there is no other way to leave except through getting a game over. *This minigame is the only time Chica doesn't hold her cupcake. *This game seems to be a reference to very hard platformers such as Super Meat Boy. More specifically, it references "rage game" platformers, platformers which were intentionally made to be unfair and frustrating (rather than presenting genuine challenge, like the Super Meat Boy example above), leading to the genre becoming infamous among gamers, such as I Wanna Be the Guy and Kaizo Mario World. *According to his dialogue, Mr. Chipper does not want the player to try to get his code stripped off the minigame, as it's a "lost cause". This likely references the fact that the game is extremely difficult to beat, especially considering Mr. Chipper himself can only be unlocked by beating it under 3 minutes. **However, he is incorrect, as while the minigame is extremely difficult, it is still beatable, and can be beaten in under 3 minutes. *The minigame's background appears to be the Fazbear Hills area. Category:FNaF World Category:FNaF World Minigames Category:Minigames Category:3D Minigames